


#36 Obsession

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [36]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Ash feel about Pikachu's love for ketchup?</p>
            </blockquote>





	#36 Obsession

Pikachu glanced around the room as he clutched onto the prized possession he held in his arms. He was all alone in the room and that surely meant nobody was going to disturb him. That was just fine, since the electric mouse Pokémon did not wish to be disturbed. He turned his attention back to the small plastic bottle, running his pink tongue over his lips as he gazed at the white cap atop the plastic bottle. With one paw, he deftly popped the cap open and smiled as he prepared to sample the delicious, red goodness inside. "Pika!" he exclaimed happily as he began to squeeze the bottle and lick away at the sticky red substance that oozed out.

The ketchup was delicious and wonderful. He loved the taste of the ketchup. Pikachu simply could not get enough of it. His eyes shone in rapture as he savoured the sweet, tangy taste in his mouth. He then went back to vigorously licking at the bottle, making happy noises.

"Pikachu?" Ash's voice floated down the hall outside the room some time later. They were in the Pokémon Center and it seemed Pikachu had disappeared while Ash, Brock and Dawn were talking to each other in the dining hall. What they didn't know was that Pikachu had spotted a bottle of ketchup on another table, sneaked over to grab it and then run off to enjoy it in private. "Man, where did Pikachu go?" He stopped outside the ajar door and peeked in, catching sight of his Pokémon enjoying the ketchup and his mouth dropped open.

Just when had Pikachu managed to get a bottle of ketchup and where from? His head spun in confusion as he tried to figure it out. Had he given Pikachu a bottle of ketchup to enjoy and just then plain forgotten it? Ash jammed his hands into his pockets and quietly sighed as he just stood there, watching Pikachu. Apparently Pikachu loved ketchup so much, he didn't even like to have company while eating it. Did he think someone else was going to pinch it? For some reason, he was feeling a little miffed about Pikachu's secrecy with the ketchup bottle thing. Pikachu was even hiding it from him, it seemed.

Then something happened that made Ash stare even harder, his eyes going wide. Pikachu was done with licking the ketchup and had now jumped onto the bottle itself. It seemed he was still thoroughly enjoying it, but in a very different way to what someone would normally expect. Ash didn't understand what Pikachu was doing, so he decided to run and get Brock, which he did.

"You say Pikachu was, what? Acting strange around a ketchup bottle?" Brock asked in a confused voice. "When did he get a ketchup bottle?" Nobody had been paying any attention to Pikachu while they were eating and talking.

"See?" Ash pointed at the ajar door. Pikachu was still getting overly friendly with the ketchup bottle. The sight disturbed him for some reason, but he just couldn't stop staring at it. It was strangely fascinating in some bizarre way. "Pikachu's doing something weird to it."

"Oh." Brock had looked through the door now and could clearly see what Pikachu was getting up to. He slowly nodded and backed away, raising an eyebrow. It was a little strange for Pikachu to be getting it on with an inanimate object, but he wasn't going to judge him for it. "You see, Ash," Brock said in a low voice. "Pikachu really likes that ketchup bottle, and I mean he really likes it. He's showing his affection for the ketchup bottle by, well, humping it, I guess you could say."

"So, Pikachu is doing that to the ketchup bottle because he really likes ketchup or something?" Ash enquired. Brock nodded silently. Ash's face fell as he turned back to look at Pikachu, feeling a sting of jealousy. "That's so unfair. Pikachu never humps me." How could Pikachu like the ketchup more than him? It made him feel hurt.

Brock just stared at Ash with his mouth hanging open. Maybe it was better not to say anything. Yeah, that was probably for the best.


End file.
